The Christmas Trilogy
by jojoangel01
Summary: The three sweetest couples and almost couples from DC, each one packed in its own little Christmas Story. Because Christmas is, after all, the feast of LOVE. Finally, the last story, part three,AK! Now we are COMPLETE!
1. Anticipated joy of Christmas

_Yup, another trilogy! Sorry I am a little late...hope you enjoy this late Christmas present anyway. If you like part one of the trilogy a lot, the other two parts with H/K and K/A will follow very soon! Let me know!_

* * *

**The Christmas trilogy**

_by jojo_

* * *

**Story I:****Anticipated joy of Christmas**

**

* * *

**

"Look, here he is!"

"Wow!!"

"Applaus!"

As the young man entered the room, the cheers arose to a high level.

"Its really him!"

"How in the world did you do that, man?"

"Amazing!"

The murmures in the police office came to life with the entrance of the young boy. He blushed and waved his hands a little.

"Nahh, it was really no big deal!"

"What are you all doing?? Dont you have any work to do? Everybody who wants to go home tomorrow for Christmas eve should better go back to work right now!" the sharp voice of a rather furious, older man in orange suit and hat spat.

"Immediately!" he screamed, half enraged and half amused.

"Yes Inspector Megure!"

The corpulent man turned to his new man in the group.

"Seems like your new succeeds has already reached their ear!"

The young man put a hand behind his head and laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Seems so. But it was really nothing special! It was too easy."

"Well, its a matter of fact that I could not have solved it. Who could have guessed that it had been the sister of the victim? Good job, boy. Now all I need is your report."

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about. Could I do that after Christmas? I would like to go home… I have some.. things to.. do…"

"I see." The Inspector grinned knowingly and the boy blushed a little. "Well, thats fine. You deserve it. Go already, Kudo- kun. See you after the free days then. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, Inspector. The same to you. Byee!" and with that, Shinichi turned and walked out of the office.

He was so glad he could get home finally! It had been a long day and he had solved two cases. He was dead. Well, almost anyway. Lets say he could not wait to get home. Soon he was standing in front of his old mansion, looking all ghosty and huge. He was hardly able to believe he had lived in here for over a decade, all alone. And because of the time of the year where it was already dark, it seemed more than ever scary and a little cold. Not at all like some houses around them with all their lights and decoration.

But Shinichi didnt care. It was stupid, spending hours decorating the house for these few days you actually need them. Absolutely not necessary and he had better things to do. Like solve murder cases. He walked through the gate and took out his keys. Coming to a halt in front of his door, he turned the key and stepped inside his house, a slight sigh of relief and happiness escaping him.

As he looked left and right, the first things he noticed were the decoration of the season that were hanging all around his house. Walking a step inside, he placed his jacket over a chair, his keys on the table next to the entrance, and put his shoes off, slipping inside his slippers. Still amazed by all the colors that were decorating his house, he silently counted down from fife to zero.

3…

2…

1…

"Shinichi? Is that you?" a soft voice rang around the house. Shinichi closed his eyes and smiled warmly.

Like always, he had entered as quietly as he could and had done not more noise than a mouse. But there was nothing he could deceit her senses with. It was like radar.

A few seconds later, our still grinning detective lay his eyes upon the beautiful appearance of a young woman in a red dress, with a white apron and a towel in her hands who was coming out out of the kitchen.

As she saw him, she smiled brightly and threw the towel on a table along with her apron. Turning, she ran to him and threw herself into his arms wildly, throwing him backwards on the carpet. She wound her arms around his neck and hugged him close, seizing his lips in a sweet kiss. He hugged her back and repositioned her slightly, making her position on his lap more comfortable for her while responding to her soft kiss.

After some time, Ran pulled away and smiled brightly at him with shining eyes. For a second he discovered himself entranced by her beautiful face before finding his voice back.

"Well, hello to you, too!" he said, grinning stupidly while brushing her hair behind her ear with tender fingers. She smiled back.

"Hello!"

Leaning down, she gave him another kiss, this one a little deeper, before she pulled away.

"You are early!"

"Yeah, Megure let me go earlier cause I have done such a great job today." He said purposely in an arrogant kind of voice and she laughed slightly, pinching his arm playfully.

"Auu! What did you do that for?"

"To keep your head from swelling, big head!" she giggled.

Shinichi looked at the other direction with a hurt gaze.

"If you dont want me here, I can go back to work. Ts!"

"Noo!" she hugged his head to her chest and he giggled. "I am glad to see you. I missed you!"

"Mmmhh I am glad to see you, too!" he nuzzled her neck with his lips, feeling her shiver slightly but in the same time lean against his touch. "Couldnt wait. Was almost running home!"

She rubbed his scalp with her fingers lovingly, keeping his head close.

"Shinichi!" she breathed affectingly as he peppered her neck with light kisses. He grinned against her, loving to hear her voice like this. She squealed a little in surprise because he suddenly had gathered her in his arms and was walking over to the couch.

Sitting down, he placed her comfortable on his lap, her legs on his right side and on the couch, and leaned back. She smiled at him and lay her upper body back against his chest, her head underneath his chin, feeling his arms come up to hold her, making her feel safe and loved here in his tight embrace. She played gently with one of his hands, as she spoke up quietly.

"How was your day?"

"Well, I had this two cases today. The first one was an ordinary bomber case, with a guy who had this endless grudge against a director of a bank and forced him with a bomb to do whatever he liked but in the end he simply killed .. I mean.. nevermind about that. The second was another case of a jealous woman who thought her husband was being unfaithful.. what he actually was but… anyway, she... she.. yeah, it was kind of complicate to find any evidence against her but it was interesting. Then in the office everybody cheered and I went all red and then I asked Megure if I might write the damn reports after Christmas and well, here I am."

Ran smiled at his story telling.

"You leave out a lot of details."

Shinichi looked at her, caught, knowing what she meant.

"Well, I just dont want you to get involved in all this kind of murderers and corpses more than you have to. For my taste, you had to be on too many crime scenes already, my dear." He kissed her forehead and Ran smiled at him.

"Which does not mean I will drop dead out of fear if you tell me that that woman killed her husband out of jealousy or the way she did it. You know I can handle it."

"Still.." he argued back and dove his head in her hair, breathing her sweet scent in deeply. He wanted to keep her out of all kind of bloody cases, wanting to give her a normal, special and peaceful life.

Ran understood him. She knew what he was thinking and although she was touched, she did not want for him to have to hold back everything whenever he was at home.

"Darling, we already talked about that. No more brooding at home. When you want to say something you just say it. No more single actions. You are not alone. I am here to help you with all your problems, remember?"

He tightened his arms around her without another word at first, showing her his affection his way, knowing she understood. Which she did, that proved her sweet smile.

"I do." He finally whispered against her cheek before pulling a little back to look in her eyes. "But I want to take special care of my lovely wife."

Ran giggled with rosy cheeks and stoked one side of his head.

"Oh sweetheart, you do!" she kissed his lips gently. "And now that you mention it, I do too! Wait a second!" she jumped off the lap of the surprised detective and disappeared.

Shinichi looked after her with sweet gaze, feeling warm and all nice inside. There were no words to describe what she meant to him, how much he loved and adored her. Ever since their wedding they had hardly left each others side and were still not to be separated. And the best part was that both wouldnt want it otherwise.

The feeling every time he came home and found her waiting for him and kissing him after a long day without her sweet presence was not describable. It was pure bliss and, as he was convinced, the heaven on earth.

Before he could think further along these lines, what he could do the whole day as he had once figured out, the young woman danced again inside the living room and sat herself down on his lap. Holding her again, he observed her as her hands opened a small, green tissue. Holding it open on both her outstretched hands, she proudly presented him cookies.

"I made them myself, today!"

"They look great! But didnt we want to do the Christmas cookies together this year?"

"Of course! I just tried this recipe to see if its good." She took one and placed it in front of his mouth, giggling. "Say aaaahhhh!"

Shinichi just grinned at her with raised eyebrows. He opened his lips and let her feed him the cookie, always finding her caring side really sweet.

"Its delicious." He stated honestly and Ran smiled proudly. "Oh I am such a lucky man. Being feed delicious homemade cookies by a beautiful woman. I know a lot of guys who would be jealous now! Haha!"

Rans cheeks colored but she giggled a little.

"Ah I take that back. Not by SOME kind of beautiful woman, oh nono no! By MY beautiful woman, wife, the most beautiful and best on earth."

Now Ran went all red as she looked at him with surprised gaze. "Shinichi..!?"

One second later she felt his lips already on her own, kissing her lovingly. She closed her eyes and let herself being absorbed in his sweet kiss. A minute later he pulled away and tipped her nose with a finger while grinning brightly.

"Red cheeks suit you oh too well."

Ran opened her mouth to reply to his arrogant statement but his finger on her lips was faster, silencing her. He took another cookie and feed it to her.

"They really are good!"

He only nodded and took the tissue from her hands, placing it on the table. Leaning back against the couch, he placed a last cookie he had in his hands between her lips. Just as she bit down she found his lips once again on hers, fighting over the cookie. Smiling she played along and soon had her arms around his neck again, hugging him to her as she kissed Shinichi, the cookie only sweetening his taste, adding cinnamon and vanilla flavor to the intoxicating one of him.

Without her noticing he had lay back down on the couch and was cradling her on top of him, never taking his lips from hers. They were amazing, these sensations she could awake in him with the simplest touch of her lips. The kiss was by now heated and passionate, making the lovers forget it was icy cold outside for the whole world didnt matter to them. All that mattered were they.

Needing to breath, Ran pulled away half an inch, panting slightly but staying achingly close, her lips touching his the slightest bit. Shinichi was panting as well and while doing so both their open mouths brushed sometimes, sending jolts of pleasant tingles up their lips. Soon Ran had caught herself and had opened her closed eyes, looking with soft gaze down at her man, simply looking at him thoroughly. How much she loved looking at him, it was amazing.

Ran nested her chin on top of his chest, getting comfortable in her position in her lovers arms. Then she smiled lovingly as she remembered something.

"I like spending Christmas with you!" she whispered and he smiled back.

"Me too."

"Whenever I think back at Christmas, my most vivid memories all have to do something with you! That time you almost burn the Christmas tree for example." She giggled and he smiled. Ran lay her cheek against his chest and got comfortable on top of him. His hand that was not holding her around her waist, came up and stroked her hair lovingly, making her feel like a kitty and she loved kitties.

"Yeah, I remember. I always loved Christmas because I could spend it with you." She snuggled deeper into his embrace at his words, closing her eyes to savour the sensation more intensely.

She opened her eyes again and looked around the room, enjoying his never stilling hand that was stroking her hair and her scalp with loving motions.

"The house looks great!" she whispered after some while of comfortable silence, looking at all the decorations they had put up all over the house. He had struggled at first but she had dragged him along and convinced him to help her decorate and set up the tree and it had been a lot of fun. As reward, hed got from her a special dinner with his favorite food.

"Yes it really does!" Shinichi had to admit as his eyes wandered over the decorated house and the tree he and Ran had set up and decorated the previous day. His detective instincts noticed something in her sentence though, her trying to avoid a certain word, and thats why he grinned slightly and asked.

"Whose house?" he grinned and fell silent, waiting for her answer.

Rans cheeks colored. Why had he to know her so well? He knew exactly it was still kind of hard for her. Since their wedding, he was trying to get her comfortable with the idea, that everything he possessed belonged to her just as much. She could get used to that but this house was so huge and seemed so mighty it was still kind of hard for her to say it out loud.

Grinning she thought one moment about teasing him, saying "this house,idiot!" but somehow didnt feel like teasing.

"Our house." She whispered but he heard her and shifted underneath her. He was trying to get all of her lithe body on top of his broad one.

"Yeah." He whispered contently and the comfortable silence fell once again upon our couple who was basking in each others closeness, warmth and affection, content with the world and everything else.

"Sweetheart?" Ran whispered.

"Hmm?" he responded lazily, tracing patterns on her back.

"We still need to do the cookies."

"Hmmhm." He murmured in agreement but held her a tad tighter. Ran on top of him, warming him with her own warmth was feeling way too good. Shinichi was not a weak person, in more than one kind of ways and he knew that, but whenever it came to her… he was not strong enough, he felt, to let her go now or forever. And making her his wife meant he didnt have to and that thoughts always made his heart feel light and warm.

"Only if I dont have to let go of you!" he murmured as he buried his nose in her hair. He felt her chuckle.

She lifted her head and looked at him, one finger on her chin and she looked up the ceiling, making a face as if thinking very hard about his proposal. "Hmm… that could be possible!" she chuckled again, making him grin and lift his head, not being able to resist her soft lips, kissing her.

His only weakness.

Ran grinned and kissed him back. How much she loved this sweet kisses when he returned from work. They felt like as if he had been missing her the whole day and was now trying to make up for it. After pulling away and smiling lovingly at him, she lay back down on his chest, forming sweet little patterns on his chest with her finger, loving how she was able to make him squirm a little.

"When are they coming?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow evening." He responded without needing to ask what she was talking about. "And your parents?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." She responded and looked back up at him.

"Means the peace will be over soon."

"Admit it, you love it!" Ran giggled at the distorted face he had put on and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked back into her eyes deeply, his features turning soft again.

"I love **you**!" he told her gently, stilling his hand on her back and tracing her hair behind her ear with gentle fingers.

Her eyes brightened even more and began to sparkle like diamonds as her cheeks went rosy. He was certain shed blush even after twenty years of being married to him whenever he confessed his love to her. And for this he loved her even more, making him want to hold her the whole day and night, forever.

"Oh Shinichi!" she moved closer to his head and hugged him around his neck, resting her forehead against his. She nudged softly her nose against his with a smile. "I love you, too!"

"I know!" he replied arrogantly with the sexy one corner smile of his. Ran only smiled, knowing him and his teasing, and leaned in to catch his lips in a passionate kiss. His arms came around her as he leaned up to respond to her kiss better, to show her his neverending affection, to love her the way she deserves to.

"Say," she pulled away gently, nuzzling her nose across his cheek to his neck. "Who is going to pick them up from the airport?"

"Id say you, for my mother adores you so much. But on the other hand.. you can not leave me alone with that father of yours! I am afraid for my life!" he shuddered at the imagination in mock fear, eventually grinning at his wife who rolled her eyes.

"You are being silly, the both of you! Cant you ever stop teasing each other??"

"Hey, what can I do if he has complexes because I am a way better detective?" Shinichi told her.

"Hey, big head alert again!" she poked with her index finger against his forehead. "Come down from your high cloud, oh great detective."

"Rahaaaaaan!" he whined comically, causing her to giggle.

"He is the father of your wife and I think thats reason enough for you to try to get along with him, right?!" Shinichi debated with himself, whether this had been a question or a threat, but decided against asking, seeing her piercing gaze.

"Right, dear, whatever you say!"

Ran smiled contently, obviously planning to ignore the ironic tone of his.

"Good. Silly. I am sure youll be the perfect son in law these days, right?"

Shinichi only smiled at her.

"But I think you better go to the airport. They are your parents and I really can not leave you and Dad alone for a minute! I dont want any murder during Christmas, you heard me?"

They smiled at each other and kissed again, him muttering something that sounded like 'how good you understand me' against her lips.

"We really should go and do these cookies because we still need to go and shop for the dinner tomorrow, remember the shops are closed on Christmas."

"Yeah… unfortunately…" the idea of shopping always making him feel fuzzy inside.

"Ah… I really dont want to let go of you. You are so warm and comfortable!" Ran sighed as she leaned down on him again, her head on his shoulder. His hands that were tracing her spine with light caresses moved synchronically and slowly underneath Rans shirt and up her back, teasing her skin with his fingertips.

"How about…" he started with sensual voice, kissing her neck slowly up and down. "How about I unpack my most precious gift?" his hands moved higher, pulling the bottom of her shirt up a little more.

Ran opened her mouth in a silent moan, closing her eyes but suddenly she jerked away from his lips and hands, rising to kneel above him while trying to create space between them so she would not give in to her own desire.

"Noo, its not Christmas yet!And we still have things to do! Like the cookies!" She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and feeling his hands come up to hug her again she jumped off him and the couch and walked to the door before it was too late. The disappointed look he cast her was so adorable she honestly considered turning back and giving in, but they really had things to do today, no matter how much she wanted to...

"But…" Ran blinked at him seductively "..if you are a good boy today, you may unwrap that one gift tonight, though!" she disappeared in direction of the kitchen after casting him a last, sexy grin. She just knew exactly how to motivate her husband.

Shinichis body sank against the couch as he tried to collect himself. This woman was killing him with her self control. She could be really tough sometimes and mean and bossy.

Then he smiled. He wouldnt want it otherwise. She was perfect the way she was and he loved her even more and more with every passing day, tendance rising.

"Are you coming, darling?" her honey sweet voice called from inside the kitchen.

_'If I am coming to her, she asks…Sheesh…'_ He smiled with closed eyes and shook his head comically. Was there ever such a question?

"Always!" he screamed back. It was simply always he would come to her and no force on earth could keep him away from his love. Not anymore. Not ever again.

A smile formed on his lips at the prospects of tonight and he forced his drained body off the couch and towards the kitchen, knowing everything was worth it. This Christmas is going to be the best ever, he could feel it.


	2. Fun in the snow

_Here is part II ! You all please have fun with Heiji and Kazuha! And review if you like, okay?_

* * *

**The Christmas trilogy**

_by jojo_

* * *

**Story II:Fun in the snow**

* * *

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yep."

"But I dont want to!"

"Nobody asked you if you want to."

"But I can not handle such things!"

"They are not things but living people!"

"But, why do I have to?"

"Because you are so nice!"

"N-nice? M-me? Nooo, I am NOT!"

"You are!"

"Fine, but thats not enough reason for me to do something like that!"

"Oh shut up! Look, here we are!"

"But.. Kazuhaaaaa!" he whined but it was too late. She had already let go of his hand after dragging him here not too gently and had ringed the door. A few seconds late a woman in her mod thirdies opened the door and smiled at the young adults.

"Oh, hello Kazuha- chan! Its so great you found time to help me out!"

Kazuha bowed and hit the grumbling Heiji in his stomach, forcing him to bow as well. Straightning up again, Kazuha smiled still innocently.

"No problem!"

"And who is your friend here?" the woman asked her.

"Oh right. Excuse me. Thats Hattori Heiji, he is a friend of mine who voluntered to help me! Heiji, thats Misses Hara, the friend of my family who needs us to babysit today."

"Nice to meet you young man!"

"Same here.." Heiji murmured in return.

"Where are the two pumkins?" Kazuha asked, quickly stepping in front of Heiji.

"Oh, they are in the living room, all dressed. If you could take them for a walk and be back in two hours that would be a great help!"

"No problem!" Kazuha smiled friendly.

"Kenji! Motoki! Kazuha is here! Are you two ready?"

"Yeahhh!"

Within three seconds everybody would have thought an earthquake was on its way. The two four year old were running towards the door, making it sound like a bunch of buffalos. Both were wrapped up in warm jackets, gloves, a hat and scarf, being perfectly dressed for a walk in the snow that was laying outside.

The two beamed and quiecked as they saw Kazuha who they knew from former baby sit sessions. The both hugged her tightly.

"Kazuha- neechan! Hello!" they said with one voice.

"Oh hello my sweethearts! How are you?"

"Great! Are we going for a walk now?"

"Yeah!"

"I trust you not to come so late, okay? We still need to go and visit the grand parents today. After all, its the day before christmas eve."

"Yes, no problem. We will be back in exactly two hours!" Kazuha assured the mother and they said their goodbyes.

"Kazuha- neechan." One of the boys who was holding her right hand spoke, "Who is that man?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Thats Hattori Heiji. He will come with us today and we will have lot of fun. Say hi to him."

"Hellooo, Heiji- niiiiichaann!" the two boys chanted.

Heiji had to giggle without really meaning to and destroyed in the progress his ennerved feature.

"Hi you two."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Uh.. yeah, he is!"

The two boys looked at each other, then started grinning and looked back up at them.

"Are you going out together?"

"WHAT?" Heiji and Kazuha looked shocked with blushed faces down at the boys. "NO! We are NOT!" both said in unison, making the kids burst out laughing.

"Where are we going today?" Motoki asked, changing subject of his own.

"I know a quiet path outside the forest where its still completely white I want to show you."

"Yipiiee!" the boys chanted again, missing the strange look of confusion Heiji cast them.

They were walking through and out of the city, coming to a place that was at the edge of the white forest. Everything around them was covered in the cold white, shimmering gently as the sun shone on it. The kids were running around, playing, screaming, throwing snow balls and laughing loudly.

"Admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"They are cute!"

"T- these brats? Naahh!"

Kazuha giggled and shook her head as she looked at Heiji with a raised eyebrow. He looked back into her endless gentle eyes. He was suddenly enchanted and magically pushed towards her and as he was only a few inches away from her, something cold hit the back of his head.

He spun around bewildered with a look of murder on his face.

"Who the-"

He saw two boys, looking with huge and innocent eyes up at him, their fist covering their mouths. A cold wind passed between them, Heiji looking furious down at them with the snow on his face and they staring up at him oh so innocently.

Silence.

Kazuha looked between the three, feeling the icy mood go straight under her skin. She noticed the two little boys were shaking and before another thought could go through her mind, the both kids started laughing loudly.

"Why, youuu…!" Heiji roared and before he could do anything else the two boys were already running away from him as fast as they could, still laughing tears and laughing loudly which made Heiji only more enraged as he started taking off after them, screaming loud threats. Kazuha could hardly get a grip on her laughing and she had to hold her stomach for it had started hurting. There were tears in her eyes but she could not stop. Heiji looked simply too funny, trying to catch the boys with the snow in his hair, swaying his arms wildly and swearing.

Kazuha immediately stopped laughing as a snow ball hit her head. She brushed the wet substance off her face and looked confused around only to catch a glimpe of a fife year old grinning evily at her while already running away.

"Ohh you are going to pay for that!" she roared before bending and gathering snow to form a huge snow ball. Done, she took off after the guys and started throwing the snow ball, meaning to hit one of the boys but unfortunately it landed right on Heijis head, making him trip and fall face first into the snow.

Kazuha clapped her hands over her mouth in horror and the boys stopped running but started laughing even more as they all saw Heiji, almost completely covered in snow. He slowly started getting up and turned to look at Kazuha with a destroying gaze. This was the moment Kazuha burst out laughing even harder than before, no matter how serious the situation. Heiji really looked like a snow man, now more than ever! And considering that his skin colour IS darker than usual, this was a harder task to fulfil but Heiji had succeeded. Now every brush over his face revealed more of his dark colour.

Heiji looked annoyed at the girl and the boys who were laughing madly and shook his head. Most of the soft snow came off but the look that made him look like a wet dog remained.

"Say, on whose side are you anyway?" he asked with annoyed voice the girl who laughed while brushing the tears away from her cheeks.

"Haha.. on yours of course… hahaha… but you look… haha.. so… so.. funny, hahahahaha!" she chocked a little but went on laughing. Now that was too much for Heiji.

Suddenly Kazuha, who was already on her knees for she could not stand anymore because of the lots of laughing she was doing, fell backwards on her behind as a huge snow ball hit her right on her head. She blinked while hearing Heiji laugh. Enraged, she stood up and started chasing after Heiji, meaning to kill him, screaming loud theats that were actually not supposed to be heard by childrens ears.

While watching the two run after each other, the two boys soon got bored and started building a snow man since their baby sitters obviously had better things to do.

"Gottcha!" Kazuha screamed as one of her snow balls thatb she had started forming had hit the back of Heijis head.

He was very quick in recovering this time for he turned and caught her in his arms in no time.

"So you think, huh?"

"Aaahhh, let me go!"

"No way, you have been a bad girl!"

"Heiji!" Kazuha squeaked as Heiji kept holding her hands together tightly while leaning her against a tree, trapping her between it and himself. "Dont!"

"Dont..what?" he asked slowly, leaning towards her so that his breath played across her red cheeks. Kazuha swallowed as she tried to remain in control of her senses.

"Heiji… dont… the kids…" she breathed out, leaving a longer break between the single words.

He had now his cheek against Kazuhas and still held her hands together behind her back. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"They are playing…" while his words trailed of, his lips did the same as they traveled to explore the soft skin of her gracious neck.

"Heiji!" she breathed but leaned her head to the other side to give him better access. She pulled gently to free her hands and he did not hold her back. Because instead of pulling herself free, she wound them around his neck and drew him closer to her. Heijis arms slided slowly around her waist as he held her close to himself as well. Somehow, since their confession, both couldnt seem to be able to stop themselves from touching the other. Nor did they want to, at least when they were alone.

She looked beautifully into his gentle eyes and traced his cheek softly with her fingers. He grinned down at Kazuha with all his affection shining in his eyes that he felt for her. She replied with a shy and tender smile of her own and as he slowly leaned his head closer closed her eyes. She could feel his warm breath playing across her face, around her nose and cheeks, and she even felt the warmth of his lips that were mere milimeters away from her own and that would touch hers any second. Any second now. Almost there…

"Kazuha- neechan? Where aaare youuu?"

"Heiji- niichan? Where are yooouuu?" two very disturbing voices interupted the moment.

Kazuha heard Heiji groan as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder. She grinned and stroked the back of his head quickly in compassion while turning her head to one side.

"We are here!" she screamed. Heiji gave a loud sigh and let reluctantely go of her, both already missing the warmth of the other.

"Oh, good you are both still alive. We though Kazuha- neechan killed you!"

The boys laughed and pointed at Heiji who lookes stupefied.

"She did not, but I may kill you two for being this nasty!" Heiji warmed and slowly walked to them with raised arms and loud growls, reminding on Gozilla or another monster of that kind.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" the kids screamed and ran away, Heiji once again following. Kazuha smiled warmly for the scene was too sweet.

He had always been the one who said that he could not handle children. But then he would be like best friends with the little Conan and get along with her babysit children so well and with so much devotion and fun that she felt warm inside and cant help but think about how lucky his own children will be one day.

Immediately she rethough her last thought and her cheeks colored even deeper, this time not because of the cold. Looking at the guys again she giggled as she saw that both the boys were clinging on his legs, forcing Heiji to carry them with every step he did. He was swaying dangerously, almost losing his balance as he tried to remain upright while waving around with his arms wildly.

"Hey you! Get off! You are heavy you monsters!" he tried to make them go away and walked a few more steps and the boys giggled louder. "Kazuha!" Heiji screamed for help, sounding desperate to his limits.

She laughed again, finding the scene too cute, wishing she had a camera right now for this image sure was worth a picture. Eventually she took mercy on him and walked over. She leaned down and started tickling Motoki who screamed loudly and let go of Heijis leg, laughing loudly and begging for mercy. Learning from the clever woman, Heiji did the same to Kenji until he was curling on the snow, also begging for mercy.

'This is fun!' our great detective thought.

Kazuha smiled as the boys slowly stopped screamed, breathing loudly to calm themselves. She sat down on a bench and soon the young boy followed her, climbing on her lap and sitting there in her embrace to warm himself.

Heiji watched the scene, his insides going warm immediately. He never had had any doubts that she would be a great mother some day, but seeing her here with he little boy on her lap and seeing her act like a real mother was something different. Something way more real. What lucky children she would have. He looked away, blushing slightly more, trying to crowd these thoughts out of his mind for now.

"Heiji- niichan, you are drooling!" Kenji told him while looking with tilted head up at Heiji. "Over Kazuha- neechan maybe?"

"Why you…!" Heiji went all red now and bend to take some more snow, throwing it at the laughing Kenji but missing. Seeing the little boy stumble and falling face first on the ground Heiji giggled and took mercy on him. He walked over to him and helped him stand up, brushing his clothes off.

"Thank you!" the boy beamed.

"Haha, it was nothing."

"Heiji- niichan, do you want to built a snowman with me? A really huge one?Pleaseeee!"

Looking at the big and begging eyes from the small boy, Heiji indeed had no chance of refusal.

"Sure! We will built the biggest snow man on earth!"

"Yipiiieeee!" The detective smiled at the boys enthusiasm and started telling him exactly what to do.

"Are you cold sweetheart?"

"No, not anymore!" Motoki told Kazuha with a grateful smile as he snuggled closer in her arms.

"Good." She said and smiled warmly down at the little boy. Looking over at Heiji, she was impressed that he could handle the little boy all by himself, and that so well!

"Kazuha- neechan, are you staring at Heiji- niichan?"

"What? No, no no I was only.."

The boy giggled and after a second, Kazuha grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Stop teasing me!" both chuckled and soon Kenji came to them.

"Come on, come on, Heiji- niichan promised to built with us the biggest snow man on earh! Come on, we need your help!"

'He did promise such a thing? Our great, manly detective did something like that?' Kazuha wondered when her friend had learned to treat children so nicely. She let the boys push her towards Heiji who was already starting to form the legs of the snow man. At her knowing gaze, he simply grinned and went back to work. Smiling, Kazuha and the boys started helping him.

Half an hour, lots of laughing and teasing later, they had the snow man finished and were admiring it.

"He is so gorgeous!" Kazuha said loudly.

"He is sooooo great!"

"The greatest snow man on earth! Heiji- niichan was right!"

"Yeeiii! Thank you!" the boys were now hugging Heijis midsection and he was looking surpried at Kazuha only to receive a warm smile from her. He slowly and still stiff hugged the two boys back the best could and found it was not so bad and difficult after all.

"We should get going, sweethearts. Its already late!" Kazuha interupted the mood after some time.

"But we did not even do snow angels."

"Snow angels?" Heiji asked the kids.

"You dont know what a snow angel is, Heiji- niichan?"

"Umm.. no?"

"I cant believe it!"

"Me neither!"

The kids looked at each other in shock, then back up at the stunned Heiji. Suddenly they pushed him rather hard and knocked him off his feet, making him fall on his behind in the snow.

"Hey, what!"

"We will show you!"

"Yeah, Kazuha- neechan, you too! Come come!"

They pulled at her coat and made her lay down next to Heiji. They shared a quick gaze and the children were already laying down to their sides, taking the adults in their middle.

"Now, all you have to do is move your legs and arms a little as to leave traces in the snow."

"Yes, its really easy! Look, like that!"

"You have to do it proper or it will look not good!"

The boys showed them exactly what to do and how to everything, actually teaching them like real teachers. Heiji and Kazuha complied and did as they were told. Soon after they started to get up as the boys did. Standing, they were looking down at their snow angels.

"Wow, not bad for your first try!" the boys gratulated.

"True, they look great!"

"They really do!" Kazuha grinned.

"Now, we can write our names underneath our snow angels."

They did exactly that and once again admired their work. Heiji noticed the boys were shivering slightly first.

"Are you cold?"

"O-only a little!" Motoki answered.

"Lets get you home, hm?" Kazuha suggested.

"Okaaay!" they screamed in unison.

Kenji surprised the great detective as he walked by his side and took his hand. Heiji looked stunned and confused down at the boy. Kazuha grinned inwardly as she took Motokis hand. After recovering, Heiji held the little hand of the small boy back. Together, they started walking back home.

"Heiji- niichan?" the little Kenji asked.

"What is it?"

"Could you take me on your back?"

'He wants me to piggy- back him?' Heiji thought, now more than surprised but the boy looked so cute up at him he could not refuse.

"Fine!" he murmured, trying to keep up his macho face but he could not fool anyone especially as he kneeled down. Cheering, the boy jumped on his back and held on his shoulders with his little arms. Heiji stood up again and held his hands tightly, astrounished at how small they were, the fact making him smile a little.

Kazuha observed everything with a loving smile and said nothing, her eyes telling everything her heart was thinking.

The rest of the walk was filled with a comfortable silence and almost at home, she spoke again.

"Did you like the little walk?"

"Yeeiiii!" Motoki answered.

"Can we do this again?" Kenji went on.

"Of course sweetheart. As long as the snow is still there."

"Can Heiji- niichan come with us then?" Motoki asked.

"Yeah, can he?"

She looked at the again surprised Heiji and smiled at him.

"Of course he can."

"Yippiiee!" the boys cheered happily and Kazuha cast him a 'see- I- told- you-' look.

"Do you want to come?" Kenji asked him from the spot on his back.

"Um.. sure!"

"Great!" the boy screamed.

"Great! Next time we can do a lot more snow angels and another snow man, an even huuuuuger one!"

"Yeah! With looots of snow and we have to take a carrot with us then, for the nose!" they started making plans and Kazuha and Heiji only grinned.

The people that passed by them looked with tender eyes at the small group. They were all convinced that the happy little family that was walking by them was one of the cutest things they had ever seen. Noticing some of the people were thinking they were their children, Kazuha and Heiji looked at each other with shocked gazes before looking away again with red cheeks.

Too soon, they arrived.

"Oh, hello! You are already here!"

"Yeii!" the children ran and hugged their mother.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, sooo much!"

"Heiji- niichan is so cool! We built a huuge snow man!"

"And we did snow angels!"

They started telling their mother everythng that had happened, sounding still very exited.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourselves so much!"

"We did! Can we do that again, mommy?"

"Sure, if Kazuha wants to."

"No problem!"

The children started screaming in delight and were running up and down the house again. They giggled at the sight and soon Heiji and Kazuha left. After some time of walking in silence, Kazuha grinned stupidly.

"What?" Heiji asked confused with one raised eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Now, that wasnt that bad, was it?" She looked at him with a sweet smile. By now, they were walking back over the same place they had played at before, needing to go through here to reach the side of the town they were living in.

Heiji looked over at the white trees, obviously thinking about an answer.

"No, it was not."

"See, I told you!"

"You did!" it suprised her that he let it just stand like this and did not fight her. It was not often he admitted she had been right. And as he took her hand in his she was certain this must be an alien who took the place of Heiji.

"They are good kids."

"Yes, and so cute!" she giggled and he nodded.

"They have maybe a little bad timing but they are really sweet. It was fun and I am glad you took me with you!" he told her in a low voice.

"Hihi!" she smiled at him and suddenly looked confused at Heiji. "What do you mean with bad timing?"

"Ill show you!" he looked at her wolf like and she smiled brightly before screaming out.

"Oh no, heeelp me!" she ran away from him and hid behind a tree. He followed and caught her but she could free herself and ran away again.

"There is no need hiding. I will find you and then I will eat you, muahahaha!" he roared dangerously, making Kazuha rather grin than shiver in fear.

"Oh no, the dangerous wolf is on my heels. Heeelp!" she screamed and turned to her left to look around the tree where he was but she could not find him. Turning back in wonder she squieked in surprise as she faced the dark tanned boy.

"Gottcha!" he grinned in an arrogant way and pinned her body against the tree, tapping her once again.

"Yeah!" she breathed while staring deep into his eyes. "Do I have to be afraid now?"

"Who knows?" he breathed back, coming closer and closer.

She gave him a loving smile to which he responded and then bend down to kiss her. Kazuha felt him sigh against her lips and she could understand him so well. Finally she could be with him the way her body had jarned to for the whole day. Indeed, his lips felt so good she moaned a little and tugged her hands free, wounding them around his neck and pulling him closer.

For the second time this day, she felt him tighten his grip around her waist as he pulled her body against his. The kiss deepened and one of his hands wandered up to brush her hair away from her face with tender fingers. As they pulled apart she smiled brightly up at him. He grinned down at her and lay his forehead softly against hers. Both sighed out.

"I feel better now."

"Me too!" she replied honestly.

"I love you." Heiji whispered in her ear. Blushing at his tender words, she smiled and turned her head slightly to kiss his cheek with all her affection, before whispering in return.

"I love you, too." He smiled with closed eyes and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Youd be a great mother one day." He whispered into her ear. Kazuha blushed a deep red.

"W- what?"

"You were so cute, how you treated those kids. They really adore you."

"They adore you, too!"

His cheeks went slightly darker. The really male Heiji was not used to being called kid- friendly.

"Cant be.."

"Of coure they do! It was so sweet how you chased Kenji. I bet youll make a great daddy yourself."

He blushed now deeply.

"Youre making fun of me!"

"Noo I am not! Its the truth!" Kazuha retorted.

"Truth?" Heiji asked surprised, this word ringing some bells.

"Yes, truth. And what is your friend Kudo always telling you? There is only one truth!"

Heiji looked with big eyes at his girlfriend, then smiled warmly at her, one hand fingering nervously the small, velvet box in his pocket. Then he grinned the tiniest bit.

'Thats right, my love. There is only one truth. And the truth is, that I am already scared like hell about your present that I am going to give you tomorrow. Will you like it? And most important, will you say 'yes'? I can not wait to find out. Can not wait to find out, if we indeed are going to spent the rest of our lives together and maybe even find out if we are meant to raise children with our love. Together, everything is possible.'

"Come, lets get home before you catch a cold, sweetheart." He told her softly, brushing his cheek against hers.

"Okay." She whispered and he made an attempt to move away as he suddenly found her lips against his. Smiling inwardly, he leaned in again and gave her another passionate kiss which robbed them both of their breath. Pulling away, he grinned at her tenderly and she smiled up at him with huge eyes that made his heart sing.

Without another word, he took her hand in his and together they started walking home.

* * *

_What do you say? If you liked it, theKaito/Aoko one will follow very soon!_


	3. Mistel toe

_And here iissss Part 3! Sorry for taking so long but school... anyway, I HOPE to the heavens that you like this one! My first Aoko/Kaito Story, by the way, and it was NOT easy to write about them so please be gentle and tell me if you liked it, okay?_

* * *

**The Christmas Trilogy**

_by jojo_

* * *

**Story III: Mistel toe**

* * *

"Please, dont do this to me!" 

"You promised!"

A young girl was dragging a struggling young man behind her while they were partly walking partly stumbling across the gigant city of Tokyo.

"I know.. Ive been out of my mind. Pleaseee, Aoko- chaaann!"

"Dont start me with that Aoko- chan- nonsense. You promised it! And I think its time…" she came to a halt as they arrived in front of a huge building, letting go of his hand. He screamed out loud at its sight, his face taking the same expression as it did during those times he saw a monster fish in his dreams. "..its time that you start acting like a man!" She looked up at the entrance of the mall. Kaito was by now on the ground, trying to get away while staring horrified at the building.

It was a lot worse than he had ever imagined.

Acting like a man, she said? Kaito was not sure anymore he even wanted to! At this moment hed had prefered to go and have a nice fight with her father, robbing something, doing some impossible act, heck, even duelling with Kudo even thought that was a hard thing. Eveything, really everything would have been better, than having to go inside the mall with Aoko.

It was not the company he was so scared of. It was rather the location.

Okay, it was only the location. What was there worse for a guy than having to go to the mall with a girl? Kaito could think of nothing at the moment as he looked at the scaring building he knew was his doom, his fate, his end.

"Come on, my hero!"

She grabbed his hand. Kaito felt like running away, like struggling with all his power against her grip while screaming he was not a hero. And he would have, for sure, if not for that look she cast him and for which he had been completely unprepared for. It was a sweet girly look, somewhere between pleading and begging. She hardly ever looked at him this way, thats why it got right through him. He stopped his struggling and simply stared at her.

"Come with me, please!" she said softly and stuck her lower lip out a little, pouting at him.

'This is so unlike her,' he thought but was in the same time magically pushed towards her like as if a huge hand on his back was pushing him forwards. She had never looked this sweet and cute. Kaito rethought that last statement and had to take that back. Back then, in front of that old tower clock, she HAD looked this sweet and cute and all of a sudden more and more pictures from the girl in front of him shoot into his mind. Pictures of her smiling at him, pictures of her screaming and hitting him, of her chasing him. He always loved the look in her eyes, this wild and passionate look whenever she was angry at him. Maybe that was the reason he loved teasing her the most. To see that heat inside her eyes.

But right now, her look was tired and desperate, although deep inside it was pleading for him to come. And he could never refuse her. He knew he would follow that smile to hell and back, if only he could keep looking at it. Well, to hell or the mall, same thing. Honestly.

He sighed in defeat, knowing he had just signed his testament with it. And sure enough she was squealing happily and taking his hand in hers, dragging him inside the mall, jumping a little while walking.

"You are the greatest, Kaito!"

"Can I get that black on white?" he moaned.

"Oh look, this shop over there! Come, lets go inside." Aoko ignored him. Kaito moaned but did not struggle, not too much that is, as she walked on, her hand still dragging him behind her.

"Not likely!" he answered, not really to Aoko, not really expecting to be heard by her.

Half an hour later…

"What do you think about this one?"

"You look fat!"

"YOU THINK?" she looked at herself in the mirror in panic, turning a few times. "Not true! I love this color and it suits me!"

"Then buy it and lets get out of here!" he groaned but she ignored him again.

"I think Ill get it." Aoko disappeared inside the cabin once again and came out after a minute with a different dress.

"And what do you think about this one?"

"You look like a grandmother!" he groaned out, wishing he could use his talents as a magician to escape from here but he could not, knowing the consequences would be even worse.

"You think?" Aoko asked shocked, looking back into the mirror and at the brown dress she had tried on. She totally ignored Kaito, who was sitting on a low chair, arms and legs spread in every direction, almost completely touching the floor, making him almost look like a corpse. He was covered in all kind of dresses in different colors that Aoko had thrown on him to hold, making him almost completely disappear from view. One yellow dress was covering one half of his face, the other revealing a look that was hard to describe. A bunny in a cage that was way too small for its size could not have looked more desperate or less happy.

"Nooo." He moaned out and Aoko turned to look annoyed at him, her hands coming up to her hips.

"Could you just take this a little more serious?"

Was it always unmanly to cry?

"Just how long do you plan to try on new clothes? Those here on top of me are enough for three lifetimes!"

"Dont be silly! Plus, they are not only for me." she turned around and looked again in the mirror. "But this brown dress really makes me look so old!" she murmured, turning to look at her backside in the mirror.

His head made once again contact with the wall behind him and another groan could be heard.

Life is so unfair!

Twenty minutes later they were out of the shop and Kaito resisted the urge to fall on his knees and kiss the ground. It would also have been kind of difficult for he was now packed like a mule, two shopping bags in each hand.

"Now, that was fun, wasnt it?"

His mouth dropped open as he stared at her. But Aoko paid him no attention as she was already walking towards the next store.

Two hours later, a very drained Kaito was sitting on a bench in another store, his body seeming lifeless as it was surrounded by bags full of clothes.

Honestly, how many clothes does a woman need in her life?

He knew it was not all for herself but also for her friends and family since it was Christmas, but why did she have to try on every piece that lookes "oohhhh soooo cuuteee"?

He was almost asleep as he noticed from one corner of his eyes a young man walking towards Aoko who was trying a jeans on.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I help you in some way?" the young salesman asked politely.

Kaitos right eye opened.

"Oh no, thank you I think I am…" she cast a look at her friend who was laying lifeless on the bench and then back at the smiling face of the handsome and charmant boy.

"Actually yes, you could!" Kaitos left eye opened as well. "I am looking for some pants. My father wanted me to buy my present on my own because he can never pick out the right clothes!" she giggled and the man joined her. Kaitos eyebrows drew themselves together.

"But I think this one is too tight!" She turned to look at her behind in the mirror. It was really not her style, acting like that but Kaitos moaning was starting to get on her nerves.

"No, I dont think so! It fits perfectly and it is only emphasizes your amazing figure." He smiled at her. Aoko looked surprised with red cheeks at the man.

"R- really?"

"Of course!"

Enoughs enough!

Kaito stood up, leaving the bags on the bench, and walked over to Aoko and the young man who were chuckling together. Kaito looked with an annoyed gaze at them and moved to stand between them.

"I dont think we need any help. Thank YOU, though!" Kaito spat at the man, his gaze piercing and obviously not able to hide the fact that he was near ripping his throat out for complimenting Aokos butt and figure. Aoko and the seller looked both at him in wonder, although his gaze was fixed on the man, still something dangerously sparkling in his eyes. Kaito would for sure hate the comparison between him and a dog protecting his theritory, but thats somehow what it looked like for by standers.

"H- how you wish." He bowed and walked off.

"What do you THINK you were doing?" Aoko half screamed at Kaito, her cheeks still red.

"Oh, dont tell me you LIKED that guy there drooling over your behind!" he screamed back.

Aoko only blinked at him in disbelief.

"Dont tell me you are jealous?"

"M-m-me? Jealous? Over YOU! HA!" he turned his head away from her, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

As she observed him interested, Aokos gaze softened a little. Whether he knew it or not, he was really sweet sometimes. She knew it was a somewhat stressing topic, so she tried to change it.

So she turned away from him and towards the mirror.

"You think I look fat in those?" she looked at the jeans she still had on. He let his arms drop and turned to look at her, secretly admiring her slim figure.

"Maybe a little.. this one is too large, look.." he let trembling finger wander to her waistband from behind and he pulled a little, his cheeks coloring again. The waistband was indeed too loose and so were the pants on her thighs.

"You… you are right.."

"You should try one seize smaller." He suggested and she looked surprised at him. He had not done anything but moan and groan today and now he was encouraging her to try more things on? Or did he simply not want for that man to come back? In either case, Aoko felt really happy about his attention.

"Okay… thank you…" she told him, looking at her feet with rosy cheeks. She disappeared inside the cabin. Kaito was waiting in front of it, sighing. It was sometimes hard for himself to understand his actions. Especially when she was involved. But honestly, that guy really was some..

"Kaito?" her voice from inside the cabin woke him.

"Yeah?"

"T-thank you, Kaito. I am really grateful that you came with me today. I am sorry you have to go through all this shopping." Her shy voice could be heard.

"I-its okay." (One must just have asked him fife minutes earlier…)

"Ill cook for you tonight, okay? To make it up to you."

Kaitos red cheeks directed toward the ground. He really loved her cooking so how could he say no? Especially since he loved her even more?

"That sounds great! But, only if you want to. No need to 'repay' me for coming with you today. It had been a promise, after all."

"No, I would be happy! Daddy needs to work tonight so I would be all alone…"

"Okay then.."

A minute later she came out of he cabin and raised her arms.

"So? What do you think?" she turned and Kaito could not but help to notice that these jeans hugged her hips and behind perfectly.

"Perfect!" he said and quickly looked away, dont thinking himself able to explain to her why his nose was bleeding, for sure enough, if he kept staring at her this way… and her firm.. NO!

"Great!" she cheered. "Thank you!" her beaming eyes made him forget everything he had to go through today and he simply smiled back at her with his typical one corner smile.

"Welcome!"

"I really think we deserve now a coffee, what do you think?" she smiled at him.

"Sure!"

She smiled a last time at Kaito before diappearing inside the cabin. Coming out two minutes later, she was still smiling.

"I am almost done! All I need is a gift for my father but I have no idea. Do you maybe?"

Kaito grinned and even though he bit his tongue to keep himself from answering, he just had to say it.

"How about a book? Like… 'How to catch Kid,' or…" he grinned and dodged a flying paperbag with her jeans in it.

"You are NOT funny!"

He laughed loudly and took her bag from her, carrying it.

"It was a joke. So, lets think… what does your father need?" 'Except talent?' he went on teasing inwardly but soon shook his head to make himself stop, for Aoko already was observing his stupid grin with intest.

They sat in a coffee and talked about possible gifts and that was actually fun for Kaito.

Later that evening…

…ring ring…

"Oh, hi Kaito! You are early, come inside!"

He stepped inside and Aoko closed the door behind him.

"Well, you can sit down. I still need to cook the vegetables, so.. you know, help yourself and.. Oh NO, the chicken!" And she ran towards the kitchen.

She looked inside the oven and was relieved to see that nothing was burnt yet and that it still

needed some time to finish. She went back to cutting the vegetables and suddenly screamed in surprise. Kaito had appeard behind her and had poked her gently with his fingers in her sides.

"You startled me!" she screamed at him and hit his arm, although not too hard.

"Sorry, couldnt help myself. Do you need any help?"

"Um.. sure. You could cut these potatoes." She leaned over to give him a knife.

"Oh, look. Whats that!" he pointed up. Aoko looked at the direction he was looking at and then looked back at Kaito with red cheeks.

"Where did that mistel toe appear from, Kaito?"

"Why are you asking me? I have no idea!" he looked shocked and innocently at her and she only shook her head.

"But.." he stepped closer to her. "I know what this means. Do you, too?"

"Y-yeah!" she answered hesitantely as she looked surprised at his arms that were slowly winding around her.

"Did you know it means bad luck to ignore traditions this old?" he went further with low voice, his face coming always closer.

Aoko looked up at the toe then at Kaitos face, his soft grin and his sparkling eyes and she found herself caught in the magic that was her childhood friend. In the magic that was always surrounding him, especially in these rare moments they could be totally alone.

"Then…" she breathed out, her breath playing across his face, "I think its better to not risc it, ne?" she saw him grinning at that before her eyelashes fell completely shut and she stood on her tiptoes. Holding him around the neck she felt his hands on her back and him leaning down the last inch.

A thrill of pleasure shot through their bodies as their lips made contact. He felt her melt towards him and the kiss and tightend his grip on her so she would not fall.

Aoko had just stood on tiptoes and had started pulling herself even closer to Kaito as a loud voice rang through the house.

"Aoko? Where are you? Oh that is all smelling wonderful here!"

Aoko and Kaito jerked away from each other immediately. Both stared panting at each other, then at the door. They heard somebody move in the living room.

Aoko turned away and towards the sink, panting and tried to catch her breath.

"I am here, daddy!"

Kaito lead his attention back to his potatoes what was actually a harder task to do then he would have thought. He had his eyes closed for a second, cursing.

The door opened and a man in his early forties entered with his hat in a hand and his jacket in his other. He walked over to his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Hello pumkin! Oh I see you are working your magic in the kitchen again!"

Aoko giggled and turned to her father.

"Why do you still have your jacket with you, daddy?"

"Oh I am so sorry but I got to go back to office right now. We need to work out a strategy in case Kid got some last minute plans prepared for Christmas."

"Dont you think even Kid needs some break in the Christmas time?"

"Huh? OH!" it was just now that Nakamori realized Kaito was there as well. He walked over to him. "Hello brat, you are here again!"

"Hi!" Kaito replied with a happy tone.

"Well, I am not sure this troublesom thief has respect in front of anything! So I am better prepared than to look old afterwards!"

Kaito laughed, but not too loudly and immediately stopped as he looked upwards and realized he had forgotten to take the mistel toe away. Aoko followed his gaze and her features went stiff as her eyes widened. She shared a look with Kaito. Usually his paniced gaze was enough to send her laughing her ass of. And she would have if the situation hadnt been so serious.

Kaito continued staring at her, not being able to move a single muscle, and then looked slowly up again, the horror stricken expression never leaving his face. Nakamori didnt seem to notice, though.

"Because he is always like this. This damn damn thief who always manages to embarrass me and my men. Ohh, the day I catch him and I have my hands on him, I will…"

Kaito and Aoko did not listen. Both shuddered as the same image came into their minds. An image about Nakamori seeing the mistel toe, taking the struggling Kaito in his arms and moving his pursed lips forward to kiss him.

Both shuddered in disgust. Kaito felt really sick as paniced took over every other emotion.

Aoko was thinking in record time and he was trying to move away from under the mistel toe as inconspicuous as possible, moving one still horror filled and stiff leg a few inches in direction of Aoko who was observing everything with shocked features. But Nakamori did not notice anything. He just kept on ranting about Kaito Kid.

"…and then, I swear I dont care about consequenses and THEN!" he stepped closer to Kaito, pointing with his finger in Kaitos face and looked with stern expression at the paniced young man. "Then you all will stop laughing! I promise, this day will come and then I will be the one laughing!" In his ranitng he did not notice Kaitos expression that kept looking at him and up at the ceiling in horror and back, then at Aoko with tortured expression.

"You hear me Kid? I will catch you and then may god have mercy on you!"Nakamori roared loudly at an invisible Kid in the kitchen, taking a position of victory, then he started laughing insanitly.

Kaitos leg moved again slowly in the opposite direction but Nakamori turned again.

"And thats why I got to go and work today! Never am counting with Kids good timing. Got that?"

Kaito nodded stiff.

"Um.. daddy, look! The soup is done, would you like to try it?"

"Wha-? SURE! You two got to save me some!" He walked away from Kaito and over to Aoko who smiled sweetly at her father while holding a spoon out for him. Nakamori tried the soup and was highly delighted.

"Awww thats really great! I gotta arrest you if you eat it all!"

However, he was not the only one who was delighted. Kaito let out a sigh of relief and he looked at his childhood friend gratefully, folding his hands in a thankfull pose. Quickly he reached up and took the mistel toe off, letting it magically disappear in dust.

"Okay kids, I gotta go. See you tonight, and dont stay up too late." He kissed his daughter on the cheek and walked over to stand in front of Kaito who suddenly had no problem standing next to Nakamori.

"And YOU.." he pointed with his index finger at Kaitos chest "..if I come to hear that you could not behave and keep your hands to yourself, I will make sure you can never USE your hands again, did I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, sir!" Kaito saluted.

"Good. Bye you two!" He walked to the door, ignoring or not realizing the irony in the boys voice.

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye!"

And he disappeared. The two young adults started after him even after he had walked through the door and did not move until they heard the entrance door close shut. Immediately a huge sigh of relief escaped them.

"That was SO damn close!" Kaito remarked and sank to the ground.

"Yeah!" Aoko breathed out. Then she turned to Kaito. "And thats all YOUR fault! Cant you ever think before putting such things on at the most impossible places?"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"You sure did not complain before!"

Her cheeks colored and she turned again away from him.

"Well, thats just because…"

"Um.. sweetheart?" his shy voice asked and she fell silent. He had stood up and had walked up behind her. With beaming cheeks and racing heart she turned to look at him.

"Y-yes?"

He stepped closer, minimating the distance between them. Her eyes half closed and she felt his breath playing across her hated cheeks, making her shiver slightly in anticipation.

"The chicken!"

"The.. WHAT?" confusion spread.

"The chicken! You should take it out or…"

"The…? OH NO! THE CHICKEN!" she turned around and ran to the oven, opening it. To her relief she found the chicken was not burned yet but a little longer and they could have gone and order a pizza for todays dinner.

"Lucky! Would you just finish the potatoes and then we can start eating."

"Okay." Kaito agreed and went back to work, the shock from the almost- incident still sitting in his bones.

After the dinner, both were sitting sated around the table, laughing and joking about the incident in the kitchen, taking about school and about the dinner.

"But the food was great!"

"Yeah, you are right! We did a great job!"

"Naaah, I harldy did anything. You cooked everything!"

"But you still helped me. Hey, any space left for dessert?"

"We have dessert? ALWAYS!"

Aoko giggled. If on nothing else, she could always count on his neverending stomach.

"Okay, go to the living room and open the television, I will be back with the dessert in a second."

"Good!"

Both stood up and went their ways, Kaito, to the surprise of Aoko, helped her with the dishes and then went to sit on the couch, switching the television on. She soon returned with two plates, both with one piece of delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Wooaaa, that looks GREAT!" Kaitos eyes widened as they started beaming brightly.

"Just had had some time yesterday, and since I know that you like chocolate cake…"

"Woaaa!" he could not take his eyes from the plate, childish delight reducing his vocabulary to its limits. She chuckled and pressed the plate in his hand.

"You may eat it, you know?

He looked at her, then grinned and fell face first in the cake.

"That was greaaaaattt!" he said loudly afterwards, leaning content back against the couch.

"I am glad you liked it." She leaned back as well.

"One more piece and I am going to burst, I swear!" he patted his stomach.

Aoko giggled and started zapping around the channels. They agreed on an old western movie. Watching it in complete silence, she soon started shivering very lightly, the dress she wore being too light for this time of day. It was already some time the sun had set.

"Are you cold?"

"Um.. a little.."

She looked with red cheeks up at him as she felt him shift on the couch.

"What are you trying to-" before she could finish her sentence, he had already glided closer to her, making the side of his body brush against hers. He then slowly lifted his arm and put it around her. She had meant to protest, but his warmth was too appealing to waste another though at denying herself this comfortable heat he was offering. She leaned her whole body against his, resting her head against his chest.

Kaito had by now both his arms around her, rubbing with one hand gently over her back to warm her up a little. Aoko was hugging him around his midsection, with her cheek still against his chest and his chin on top of her head. Like this, they continued watching the movie, feeling somehow more peacefull with the world.

"I was wrong!" his voice suddenly said.

"Hm?" she asked in surprise, not understanding what he meant.

"That dress does suit you, after all!"

She blushed. It was not often he gave her compliments and secretly she was waiting for the stupid comment that usually followed his compliments. But nothing came. The more surprised she was that he obviously recognized the dress as one they had bought together today. And she had been certain he had not payed any attention to her. Her cheeks reddened a little more and she murmured a slight 'thank you' against his chest. That only caused Kaito to tighten his grip around her, wanting to have her as close as he could, her sweetness and her whole being sweetening his senses once again.

"What?" she spoke slowly as she heard him chuckle all of the sudden. He only shook his head and she pulled away a little to look up at him confused.

"I was only wondering what your father would do to me if he caught us like this!"

Aoko had to giggle as well, understanding her boyfriend only too well. Her father really could be scary if he wanted to.

"Well, maybe we should tell him about us…!"

"WHAT? Ohh no! I like living, thank you very much!" he retorted and Aoko only smiled.

"Silly!"

"What?" Kaito responded, slightly mock offended. Aoko could not resist. Whether he knew it or not, he was really cute, especially when he tried to pout. She kneeled beside him and hugged his neck shyly, giving him a little kiss on his cheek. He turned to look at her and then his lips moved to form a sweet smile as he hugged her body carefully and gently. He returned the gesture, giving her a little kiss on her cheek and she smiled at him oh so sweetly with red cheeks and bright eyes. His heart started singing at the innocent beauty that was right there beside him at this moment.

"Did I ever tell you how sweet and cute you are?" he whispered in her ear, causing her cheeks to hotten a little more. "A few times!" she whispered back shyly and surprised him as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She stayed close and nuzzled the side of his head with her nose gently, as she went on the whispering.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"she kissed his cheek and leaned a little more over to him. His arms around her waist held her close and steady. A slight smile had appeared on his face and he turned his head to kiss her own cheek, her chin, the corner of her lips… "A few times!" he replied simply, mirroring her own words. Moving a hand up to her hair, he stroked it gently and pulled away to look into her neverending eyes. "What does not mean I ever grow tired of hearing it!" he grinned at her seducingly and moved his head forward, catching her lips in a tender kiss.

Aokos grip around his neck tightened and she pulled herself closer to him as she responded to his kiss in kind, closing her eyes. He groaned out in disappointment as he felt her lips draw back from his. Opening his eyes he found her looking at him, still very close. She smiled at him.

"I love you!"

He smiled at her. Aokos lips were already against his as she leaned in to resume the kiss they had been sharing seconds ago. After a minute of kissing, she groaned out in disapproval as he pulled away this time. He grinned at her, stroking the back of her head.

"I love you, too!"

Aokos eyes beamed brightly at him. She smiled and returned the loving look before she closed her eyes after feeling his soft lips once again against her own. She sighed unconsciously against him, voicing quietly her contentment. Kaitos heart melted against her at the slight noise and he drew her suddenly over on top of him while never parting their lips, overwhelmed from his own emotions for her.

"Heeyyy, what are you doing Mister?" she giggled while smiling down at him, caressing his cheek with a soft hand.

"Loving you!" he whispered to her and leaned up to kiss her again as his hands caressed her back.

"You are so sweet!" she hugged his head and placed her head next to his, warming his cheek in the progress.

"Not as sweet as you!" and as to prove his point he stole another taste of her sweet lips. "See, I was right!" he looked proudly at her as if every evidence was given.

"Silly!" she giggled and lay down on top of him, squirming a little to get comfortable while he envelopped her with his arms and love. She couldnt tell which was warmer. Kaito kissed the top of her head and lay back down. This was the best part, being together with her. The comfortable and loved feeling she could give him with her mere precense. Sometimes he wondered how he would feel like without her in his life but never finished this train of thoughts for he could never find an answer. All he saw at a life without her was misery.

Aoko felt wonderful, like every time she could be with her beloved like this. She was so glad he had finally admit his feelings for her because she would have never dared to. And now its already almost seven months that they were together and she felt like every following day was filled with even more love and affection the the previous, what was, honestly, a very hard task to fulfill for she could swear at the end of every day that it had been the happiest in her life. But, like so often, her childhood friend could prove her wrong. And she was glad about it.

"Kaito?"

"Hm?" he lazily traced her spine with light brushes.

"Spend Christmas with me?" her shy voice whispered the question.

His sweet and tender smile betrayed all he was thinking right now to everybody who cared looking exactly.

"Wouldnt want to miss that for anything!"

"Thank you!" she held him closer and buryed her face against his chest.

"My pleasure." He hugged her close as he felt her body relax to its limits against him. Her breathing evened and as he observed her he found her asleep with the sweetest smile on her beautiful face he had ever seen. Then again, her face was always beautiful to him. He was happy she was comfortable enough with him and trusted him so much she felt asleep on him. It made him happy and proud. Kaito looked at his watch and realized he had about three hours until the possible return of Nakamori. He might as well rest and enjoy them before he had to disappear and leave his sleeping beauty back alone on the couch. But he would come back, always. "My pleasure!" he whispered again and magically appeared a white cape he usually used for other things… but tonight, it would serve to keep his love and himself warm. The white cape of a certain thief with history. He wrapped it around them and resumed holding her body tight and save, letting her rest in his arms, the way it was supposed to be.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to rest for a few hours. It was not often his alarmed mind found so much comfort in something that would allow him to sleep peacefully. But whenever she was near, he felt light and forgot his burden for a while. She was his everything, his true saviour.

Kaito really looked forward to Christmas, because she would be there. And that is reason enough.

* * *

_SO? What do you think? I am burning with anticipation so please tell me! If you liked it I can go on next year with it! Maybea continuationfrom this three or other DC couples like Sato/Takagi, Sonoko/Makoto... what do you say? Am I completely insane now? Oh well, hihi_


End file.
